Puppy Dog Eyes Never Fail
by Johnnys-eeyore
Summary: *SLASH* My first ever romantic fic, please review. i need feedback. SB/RL


Puppy Dog Eyes Never Fail

Author: Me, myself…and Irene! Hehe! Sorry (Blushes) Couldn't resist! This one was yet again, written by me! Johnnys Eeyore

Title: Puppy Dog Eyes Never Fail

Disclaimer: I do not own Remus Lupin or Sirius Black. There you go! Quick and painless…well kind of painless…(Eyes fill up) Not painless at all! (Cries) I wanna own them! It's not fair! (Stamps foot) JK is greedy!

Authors Note: This is not my usual writing style (Gasp) Shock, horror! I warn you now…here be slash! So, if slash isn't your cup of tea, then piss off and I'll let you close the door on your way out! (Grins) 

Puppy Dog Eyes Never Fail- 

"Please Remy!" He exclaimed, "You've got it all wrong"

"Obviously that's what _you'd _say!" Remus replied, his voice shaking with anger. He was packing a suitcase, which lay open on their bed.

"I swear. It's not what you think!" 

"Of course it isn't!" He answered, his words were lined with sarcasm. "You were merely…fixing his trousers were you?"

"I was doing nothing of the sort and you bloody well know it!" He was growing agitated

"I'm supposed to be able to trust you Sirius!" He exclaimed. "But it appears you don't even know the meaning of the word!!"

"That's horse shit!" He shouted "I don't have to take this!"

"Well piss off then and leave me to pack in peace!"

"Fine" He replied, haughtily walking out of the room, making sure to slam the bedroom door on his way.

Remus sat down on the bed, his eyes welled up with tears but he wiped them away hastily. Getting back to his feet he continued to pack.

Sirius however didn't wipe away the tears, they fell freely, rolling down his cheeks. His heart wrapped in misery.

"He should know" He mumbled to himself "He should know I'd never cheat on him"

He flicked on the Television

"Boring" He muttered and turned the channel. He could hear Lupin packing in the bedroom. The man he loved was going to walk out of his life. He upped the volume to drown out the sounds.

He sat on the sofa, in a daze. He could distantly hear a woman rambling on about how her husband had walked out on her.

"Why is the world so bloody depressing?!!" He exclaimed and turned off the TV.

He began assessing the situation. Remus had returned home a little earlier than usual and caught him in a rather…suggestive position with Severus Snape.

Sirius shuddered at thought of what Remus believed. "As if!"

He and Snape had become friends, despite much disapproval from Remus. But Severus was a laugh once you got past the evil, sarcastic exterior. Inside, he was just one of the guys! He was misunderstood, that's all.

They had been playing twister, a rather hilarious muggle game, when Snape had slipped and landed onto of Sirius. The two men had been struggling to get up when Remus opened the door.

He was shouting and cursing before he even took his coat off. He wouldn't listen to explanations…he wouldn't listen to the truth! He had just stormed to the bedroom and began packing. Severus had left then…but Remus wouldn't see sense.

Sirius was jolted out of his thoughts and bought back to reality as cold metal hit him in the face.

Remus was standing over him. "He's your door key" He snarled, "I should have known better than to trust an ex-convict…you probably are guilty. It wouldn't surprise me! You only think of yourself"

Sirius felt as though his heart had been crushed by the very man he had given it to

Remus knew by the expression on Sirius's face that he had deeply hurt him…that he had gone too far, but was too angry to care

"I hope you and Severus are very happy together, you'll never have to see me again" He turned and walked toward the door

Sirius felt anger rise up, filling his body, consuming him

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING FULL OF YOUR SELF REMUS!" He exploded

He turned around, startled by Sirius's outburst "I beg your pardon"

"YOU HEARD ME" He yelled "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO DAMN PERFECT!"

"I think no such thing" He denied

"Yes you do, you think the sun shines out of your arse! The whole world is evil and corrupt except for the ever perfect Remus Lupin!"

"No I don't" Remus replied "I don't think any such thing"

"Well that's how you're acting" He spat "You won't even listen to an explanation. And do you know why?"

Remus rolled his eyes "Enlighten me!"

"Because you can't stand being wrong Remus!" He said softly 

"Believe what you want Sirius" He replied, "I'm leaving"

Remus walked away but Sirius rose to his feet and ran after him. Throwing himself to the floor, Sirius Black wrapped his arms around the ankle of the man he loved.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Remus enquired, glaring down at Sirius

"I'm not letting you leave until you hear me out"

"Stop being so childish Black"

"I'm not being childish…this would be childish…" He adapted a Childs' voice "Daddy, ask the man for some candy! Are we there yet? I need to go potty"

"I don't have time for your games"

Remus tried to move forwards but stumbled due to the weight around his leg.

"Get off me Sirius!" He growled

"Make me Wolf man!"

"You asked for it!" He exclaimed

Remus went berserk, kicking at Sirius desperately

"Get off me…you stupid idiot…this isn't funny…I mean it"

For the next few minutes he tried in vain to remove Sirius, but the young man was holding on for dear life. Finally, exhausted Remus stopped. He pulled out his wand

"Get off me now or I'll make you. I swear Sirius, I can't be held responsible for what happens if you don't release me"

Sirius raised his head, his soft brown eyes, watery and filled with emotion, gazed up at Remus "I don't care. The pain won't even compare to the way I'll feel if you walk out that door. So do it"

Remus felt his knees weaken, his heart skipped a beat

"Fine" He said "Explain to me"

Sirius looked up "You mean it?" He enquired

"Yes, you have ten minutes"

So Sirius sat on the floor, his legs crossed. The expression on his face reminded Remus of a child. This was the man he had fallen in love with.

As he explained the truth it became blatantly obvious to Remus. He knew he had over reacted. Severus and Sirius? Never in a million years. 

"So…" Said Sirius "That's it. Do you believe me now?"

Remus smiled "Yes" he replied "I do. I think I knew all along that you wouldn't cheat on me…but…"

"But what?"

"But I'm…" He paused. Dare he say it? "But I'm jealous…" He trailed off and felt his face grow hot

"Jealous?" Sirius began laughing

"Oh so now this is a big joke to you is it?!" 

Remus jumped to his feet and strode to the door.

Sirius followed and placed himself between Lupin and the exit

"I don't think it's a joke at all Remus" He said

"Then why laugh? Do my emotions tickle you? Does my insecurity amuse you?" He snapped

"Of course not, it's just that I never imagined you'd feel that way"

"Well I do" He muttered, avoiding meeting Sirius's eyes

Sirius extended his arm and took Remus's chin in his hand. He raised his face until they were looking straight at each other

"I love you Remus Lupin. I've loved you since the first day I saw you and nothing is ever going to change that"

Remus said nothing. He still felt anger seething inside him

"Pwease forgive me wolfy" 

Remus looked up and struggled to conceal a smile

"You look like a bear with gas" He muttered to Sirius

"Oh…er…hold on, give me a second, I'll get it right"

Remus looked away, trying to remain enraged but he could feel the warmth spreading throughout his body

"I've got it now"

He looked up and straight into those infamous puppy dog eyes

"Remus" Sirius pleaded, making his bottom lip quiver as he gazed at Remus with those beautiful, heart-melting eyes. "Pwease forgive me! I wove you!"

Unable to hide it any longer Remus let out a laugh. He smiled at Sirius

"Damn you!" He exclaimed

"Why, what did I do?" Sirius asked, innocently

"You know know exactly what!" Remus laughed, "You and those Puppy Dog Eyes, they never fail"

With those words he wrapped his arms around Sirius Black's neck and pulled him close, kissing his tender lips

Authors Note: (Looks nervous) So…what did you think? Good? Bad? Shit? What? Please Review and let me know! 


End file.
